Weaver
Weavers were the epitome of living darkness, and were created by the Daedric Princes most associated with darkness. These Princes include Namira, Nocturnal, Boethiah, Mephala and Vaermina. Though all Weavers had different powers, there are a few that they seem to share. Weavers have since been exterminated from Nirn. Rebirth The original Weavers were a pair of twins who went by the names of Louise and Lucien, who were contacted by the Daedric Princes at a very young age, and became their dark champions. They were eventually given the honour of being the first Weavers. For anyone else to become a Weaver, they need to be turned by Lucien or Louise. Rebirth could have happened in several ways, though they all involve some sort of blood transfusion. It could have been done in a similar way to vampirism, via a bite, and was most commonly given in this form. A child born to a Weaver mother or a Weaver father, or both, becomes a Weaver, and is much more potent than most mortal children could be. Weaver blood overrides most forms of other blood, whether from a natural race, or from vampirism or lycanthropy. The exceptions to this are Steelfang, Forlen, and Coldlight vampirisms. Upon becoming a Weaver, everything changes apart from the physical form, which has the potential to remain everlasting. Traits and Powers Though every Weaver was different when it came to traits and powers, they did share a few. All Weavers were masters of umbrakinesis, the art of bending darkness and shadow to their will. Weavers also shared a distaste for natural light, especially sunlight, though unlike most vampires, Weavers were not weakened by sunlight. The Weavers' distaste of sunlight was more like a mortal's natural feelings of repulsion towards a spider or a slug, even though it is harmless. They were known to use a special kind of blood magic to buff or heal themselves at extreme speeds. Weavers also had four sharp fangs, and are not afraid to use them. They possessed the ability to summon claws, wings, et cetera. Weavers are very powerful in the complete absence of light, when all that surrounds them is darkness. Weavers were known to bend the laws of physics to their advantage. Most notably, they seemed to be able to walk on water, and even thin air. Weavers also relied heavily on their advanced senses and instincts, and much like a cornered animal, they became much more deadly when they feel threatened. Interestingly, Weavers do age, but only up to the point of their greatest physical capability. Once they can no longer gain more physical power through aging, they simply cease to do so. This is due to the fact that Weavers were creatures of power, and the forces of time could steal their power. Notable Weavers * Louise (deceased) * Lucien (deceased) * Setsuna (depowered, now mortal) * Commander Luna (deceased) * Commander Lyndis (deceased) * Commander Syrene (deceased) * Commander Vanessa (deceased) * Commander Erienna (deceased) * Lieutenant Syrille (deceased) * Victoria (deceased) * Valencia (KIA) Trivia * Weavers were a race found in The New Kingdoms canon. * Weavers were inspired by SoulWeavers and ChaosWeavers from DragonFable/AE games, but were altered into non-human creatures, born of the darkness, who wield immense power. * Despite being given the power they possess from Daedric Princes, and not having any specific traits or attributes like other races, due to their fertility, and ability to give birth, Weavers still considered themselves a race, rather than a condition. * All Weavers were high-ranking or notable characters within the Black Fang, which is why most of them were commanders when they were alive. * Weavers often pretended to be vampires towards other supernatural creatures, including mages, provided they do not have any problems with vampires. They found vampires being the perfect masquerade due to some of the physical similarities. It didn't stop others from learning of their nature, though. * The Weaver's pupils would glow crimson when it used magical power of any kind. They also did so should the Weaver find itself consuming blood. * Weavers firmly disagreed with most 'mortal concepts'. Despite this, they showed great amounts of pride, which could be defined as a mortal concept. Honour was not beyond them either. * Weavers were not known to show mercy or pity. In fact, almost all emotion was beyond them, due to their belief that emotions are nothing but a hindrance, and are most useful when locked away. * Weavers possessed black blood. This black blood was heavily venomous, and no poison resistance worked against it. If it were to be injected in any way into the blood of any creature, the creature would die extremely quickly and very painfully, as the blood burns like acid. Steelfang Vampires are still immune to such blood, as with a few other more advanced strains of vampirism. * Weavers' minds developed at an accelerated pace, and so a child Weaver could have been more intelligent than some smarter individuals. Category:Races